familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elizabeth Bay, New South Wales
Elizabeth Bay is a harbourside suburb in eastern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Elizabeth Bay is located 3 kilometres east of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of the City of Sydney. The suburb of Elizabeth Bay takes its name from the bay on Sydney Harbour. Macleay Point separates Elizabeth Bay from Rushcutters Bay. The suburb of Elizabeth Bay is surrounded by the suburbs of Rushcutters Bay and Potts Point. Kings Cross is a locality on the south-western border and Garden Island is a locality, to the north. History Elizabeth Bay was named in honour of Governor Lachlan Macquarie’s wife, Elizabeth. The area was originally known by the Aboriginal name 'Yarrandabby' and what is now Macleay Point was 'Jerrewon'.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 95 Alexander Macleay (1767–1848), the Colonial Secretary of New South Wales, was granted here in 1828. He commissioned architect John Verge (1788–1861) to build Elizabeth Bay House, a Regency style home that was completed in 1837. Historical houses Elizabeth Bay House is a historic home managed by the Historic Houses Trust, located in Onslow Avenue with views across Sydney Harbour. It was designed by John Verge in the Regency style and is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/81 ISBN 0-333-33750-6 Ashton, located at the bottom of Elizabeth Bay Road, was designed by Thomas Rowe in the Victorian Italianate style and built circa 1875. It was originally part of a group of villas built for well-off clients who included Thomas Rowe, John Grafton Ross, Charles Henry Hoskins and Sir Cecil Harold Hoskins. In more recent years, the character of the area was changed radically by the building of blocks of flats, but Ashton survived as one of the few original buildings in the area. It has a New South Wales State Heritage listing.State Heritage Site:Retrieved 14 December 2009 Across the road from Ashton is Tresco, a two-storey home designed by Thomas Rowe and built in 1868. It was constructed by Italian stonemasons who were brought to Australia by the Joubert brothers, who were prominent in the early settlement of Hunters Hill. In 1913 it became the official residence of the Flag Officer in Charge, Royal Australian Navy, Eastern Australia. Like Elizabeth Bay House, it is heritage-listed.]].The Heritage of Australia, p.2/81 Boomerang is perhaps the best surviving suburban estate of its period on the harbour foreshores. It was designed by Neville Hampson in 1926 for Frank Albert, a music publisher. This 'Hollywood Spanish Mission' style dwelling and flats are of stuccoed brick with vaguely classical windows and decoration, under a terracotta hipped roof. The exterior colour is dull brown. The interior maintains the theatrical air with rooms decorated in different styles from various historical eras. The gardens, now mature, are an amalgamation of palm trees, shrubs and fountains with tennis court and boat house. A private residence, it sold for A$20.7 million in 2005 to Lindsay Fox. It has been used as a backdrop for Hollywood movies, including Mission Impossible II, and is heritage-listed.The Heritage of Australia, p.2/81 References External links * Guide to Elizabeth Bay House including biography of Verge Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Bays of New South Wales